Corpse Party: Origins
by WhackuOtaku
Summary: Join Mayu Suzumoto in her adventures at Kisaragi Junior High. Origins story for Corpse Party and prequel to I Wish I Could Stay Young Forever.
1. First Day (First Week Arc)

"Goodbye Mum! See you later!"

"Bye Sweetie!" mum shouted back before I closed the front door behind me. I set off toward Kisaragi Junior High. It was the first day as a middle school student and my mind was awash with thoughts and dreams. My mind wandered as a walked through the streets.

 _I hope I can make new friends. Shame they can't be here. But I'm sure it'll be okay right? I'll find new people…..maybe even a boy!_

I giggled to myself a little as the thought of a boyfriend crossed my mind.

 _Me with a boyfriend, eh? I wonder what Dad would say. He'd be the cool, calm, rebellious type right? Brave with dyed blonde hair. A nice body…_

I was suddenly pulled away from my thoughts as I heard the sound of a car horn and felt someone grab the back of my collar and pull me back sharply.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing."

I turned around to face my saviour. She was a young woman, maybe early 20s, with glasses and brown hair. She was wearing what looked like a women's business suit.

"Th-thank you…" I stuttered out, not quite fully comprehending what just happened.

"You be carefully missy. You spend too much time daydreaming you'll miss the real world."

"Yeah…" was my only response. It was a very profound teaching for a monday morning.

"Take care." she said before walking off down another street. I collected my thoughts together and crossed the street; making sure I wasn't going to mowed down on my first day.

 _That was too close for a first day. I really should keep focused. Oh wait…_

The outline of a a large building came up in the distance ahead of me. It was the school building. I huge smile broke out onto my face and I broke into a jog, eager to start my first day.

 **A/N: This was actually shorter then expected but don't worry, the next chapters coming out sometime tomorrow evening GMT. And btw, it feels good to back writing about Corpse Party. The reason this sequel has taken so long is because A. I haven't had the time and B. because it's undergone a massive change part way through planning because it's now a PREQUEL which I think is pretty cool. I have a lot of interesting ideas with story so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. The next chapter will see the introduction of a few familiar faces, despite the fact there's one already hidden in the chapter… Kudos to anyone who works it out and tells me. Thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


	2. A Familiar Face (First Week Arc)

After an introductory assembly and a trip to the notice board to find out what class I was in, which happened to be 1-B, I made my way to the classroom for my first class. We sat down in our predetermined seats, I happened to be in the back by the window, however before I got a chance to have a proper look around our first class started. It happened to be history and I soon found myself eagerly scribbling down notes on the 'Battle of Hakodate'. After about an hour history, our teacher left to go to another class and in the minute or so before our Maths teacher arrived, I had a quick scan to see who was in my class.

The class was pretty big so I didn't really get to have a good nosy at everyone but there were a few people that stood out. In front of my were three boys. It appeared that two of them knew each other. To my right were two girls then a gap then another girl. There were a few others and then at the end of the classroom by the door, was a brown haired boy who seemed to be nervously drumming his pencil against the table. Sadly, the arrival of our Maths teacher interrupted me and I went back to focusing on the lesson.

An hour later it was time for break and we were given 20 minutes of free time. I used this time to go to the toilet and then have a little look around. After I finished in the bathroom, I went and explored the school. On the ground floor of the building I was in was the main reception and the first year classrooms. On the first and second floors were the second and third year classrooms respectively and then on the third floor was the library and a few offices. In the ground floor of the other building was the school cafeteria and the P.E hall were we'd had our assembly a few hours earlier. And on the second floor were the science labs and the rooms designated as club rooms. Glancing at my watch I saw it was 11:15. Classes were starting soon so I quickly made my way back over to the first building.

English class was next but after that the bell rung to lunch time. Some students packed up their things and headed out of the classroom, almost certainly going to get something from the cafeteria but I was prepared. I took my packed lunch out of my bag and began eating. I used this free time to see who was left in the classroom. Most were gone and out of the ones I'd noticed earlier only the three boys up front and the two girls next to me remained. My mind began to wander.

I wonder how far it is to the town centre. Surely not too far. 

I got my phone out my pocket and fired up the maps app. It said the town centre was 25 minutes away. I decided that 25 minutes was more than good enough to walk for a crepe. However a sudden choking sound interrupted my dessert filled thoughts.

"Accckkkkkkkkkkk" coughed one of the girls next to me. It was the one in front. It was at this point I noticed something about her….she had very nice hair. The other girl leant forward and gently tapped her on the back.

"You should be careful you know. You're supposed to eat food not inhale it." It was at this point she noticed that me and the three boys at the front were staring.

"Sorry about this." she said to no one in particular and the two girls left the room. With my second run in with life and death of the day over, I returned to my phone. After eating and checking a few bits and bobs online, lunch ended and we went into our afternoon lessons.

Geography and Japanese literature classes came and went and before I knew it my first day was over. I packed up my belongings and people around all filtered out of the classroom. As I left the classroom I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at the fact that I hadn't made any new friends but little did I know that in the next half an hour that would all change.

Luckily during my walk to town I managed to avoid any dangerous run ins with any cars and within 30 minutes I was on my home; strawberry crepe in hand. I decided to take the longer but more scenic route home that took me past the river. I came across a very picturesque scene and took my phone out of my bag to get a picture. I pressed my finger to focus the image.

"Watch out!" a voice screamed. I spun around to see a girl on a bike hurtling towards to me. I jumped out the way a split second before the girl hit a rock and came flying head first over her handlebars landing with a dull 'thud' on the grass.

"Are you okay?" I asked. The girl managed to push herself onto her knees and then started to cry. Feeling somehow quilty, despite the fact it wasn't my fault, and not quite knowing what else I could to to console her, I did the only thing I could think of.

"P-please don't cry. Here...have some of my crepe." The girl stopped crying instantly and wiped away her tears; a smile already beginning to form on her face. Kneeling down in front of her, I broke her off a piece and handed it to her.

"Why thank you. You're too kind." she said taking a bite of the crepe. Then after a few seconds her facial expression changed.

"Wait a minute! I know you." she said. It took me a few moments but then I noticed her hair and I realised that I had in fact seen this girl before, it was the girl who'd choked during lunch.

"Oh yeah. Are you the girl who choked on your lunch earlier?" I asked.

"Sure am." replied the girl with an odd sense of pride in her voice. "Name's Shinohara. Seiko Shinohara."

"Well it's nice to meet you Shinohara. I'm Mayu Suzumoto." I said smiling. The girl looked down at her watch and jumped to her feet.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late! I got dinner to make!" She shouted as she grabbed her bike and jumped on "Thanks for the food!"

The girl cycled off into the distance leaving me feeling happy, warm almost. There was something about this girl, something about her personality that could lighten up a room.

Walking home, I thought about all the things that had happened to me this first day; almost hit by a car, exploring the school, new classes and now this girl. I thought it was all fantastic but little did I know this was only the beginning of my middle school adventure.

A/N: I know that last line is kinda cheesy but hey, what you gonna do. I hope you enjoyed meeting Seiko and I assume you can all work out who that other girl was who was with


	3. New Friends (First Week Arc)

After a solid night's sleep and a good breakfast, I headed off to school, safely this time. I arrived fairly early and I was surprised to see Shinohara and the other girl sitting in their seats. Shinohara stood up to great me.

"Hello Suzumoto. You're here early." she said as she placed both her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah…" I said, a little uncomfortable at the situation. Luckily for me the other girl intervened.

"Come on Seiko. Don't scare the poor girl."Shinohara did as she said. The girl turned to me and smiled. "I'm Naomi Nakashima. And I believe you've met my friend." I nodded. I walked over to my seat and sat down facing them. Nakashima pulled her purse out of her bag.

"Here…" she said pulling out a note. "...to pay for the crepe Seiko had."

"Oh it's no problem. Really. It was only a bite." I said waving my hand dismissively, although I was a little confused as to why she was offering to pay and not Shinohara.

"Well if you're sure." Nakashima said putting her purse away.

For a few moments no one said anything until Shinohara suddenly jolted a little.

"Cheers for helping me by the way." she said.

"It's no worries." I replied. "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine. It was only a few bruises and scratches. Nothing I haven't dealt with before." Nakashima spoke up.

"Well if you won't let me pay you for the crepe. How about we go somewhere together? It'll also give us a chance to get to know you."

"Oh! Let's go to that fancy place. The coffee place. You know? The French sounding one." Shinohara said excitedly.

"Do you mean 'La Soleil'?" Nakashima asked.

"Yeah that's the one." Shinohara turned to me. "So what do you say Suzumoto? You wanna get some coffee with us?"

"Yeah sure. That sounds great. Thank you." I replied. I was delighted by the fact that on the second day I had already made two new friends.

"So say Friday?" inquired Shinohara.

"What about your Dad?" asked Nakashima "Isn't he working?"

"Nah." replied Shinohara. "He's home earlier that night so I don't have to be back." Nakashima turned to me.

"Friday good for you two?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, Friday's fine for me."

"Great." said Shinohara loudly, clapping her hands together. "Naomi can buy us all coffee." I looked to said girl but she just shook her head slowly and smiled. Not too long later, students slowly started to trickle into class but we continued to chat together until the teacher arrived. Classes came and went and before I knew it it was lunch time. Nakashima waved me over so I brought my chair over to sit with her. Shinohara spun around to join us.

"So Shinohara…" I began but she interrupted me before I could finish.

"Please, call me Seiko." she said.

"And you can call me Naomi." Naomi said.

"Well in that case you can call me Mayu." I replied. "So Seiko, what kind of things are you interested in?"

"Well...I like food and Naomi." Naomi blushed.

"Don't be so silly." she said.

"So how long have you two known each other?" I asked to the both of them. They answered at the same time

"Too long."

"For a billion years." I laughed.

"You must be very close friends." I said.

"Oh we are!" agreed Seiko. "We're the greatest of friends the world has ever or will ever see. Who's your best friend?"

"Well all my friends went to different schools." I told her. "So I don't really have any friends."

"Oh that's so sad!" shouted Seiko. "You can be our friend." Naomi nodded.

"You can be friends with us." she said. I coughed a little as I felt my throat getting a little dry. I was touched that these two girls would so happily accept me into their group so quickly.

"Well thank you very much." I said. "I hope we can stay good friends throughout middle school." It was from this moment on that I know that I would stay friends with these girls for years. And sure enough…we did.

 **A/N: Well if you guessed 'Naomi' good job. I mean who else was it gonna be right? Ayumi? or maybe someone else we haven't seen turn up yet. Yet…. Anyway if you enjoyed feel free to leave a review. Thanks for reading, goodnight.**


End file.
